Duma
W skrócie Wstęp ... Opowiadanie/Powieść Obudziłam się. Pierwszy raz obudziłam się w swoim starym łóżku, w starym pokoju koło pokoju mojej wiecznie zdenerwowanej siostry. Nie mam ochoty by jeszcze wstać,na telefonie widnieje godzina 6:30 to jeszcze spokojnie mogę poleżeć. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało dopóki do pokoju nie wleciała Mela, ubrana jak zawsze nienagannie. Za chwilę zapewne usłyszę jakim to jestem leniem. -Możesz mi powiedzieć co Ty jeszcze robisz w łóżku?!-ciekawe czy jak mnie nie było przez te dwa lata to też była taka głośna o poranku. -Leże,dopiero co się obudziłam więc proszę mów trochę ciszej. -Mamy na 8:30 pierwsze zajęcia więc rusz proszę tyłek z łóżka i ogarnij się bo tata wyjeżdża zawsze o 8:00-lekko się uspokoiła. -W porządku. Zaraz się ubiorę i zejdę na śniadanie. -Okej, w takim razie czekam na dole-posłała mi jeden ze swoich anielskich uśmiechów. Gdy wyszła głęboko westchnęłam. Czasami się zastanawiam jakim cudem jesteśmy aż tak różne skoro jesteśmy bliźniaczkami. Ona zawsze zabiegana,uczynna i ułożona,a ja jestem tylko marzycielką,która chcę znaleźć swoje miejsce na ziemi. Nie tylko z charakteru jesteśmy różne, ale także z wyglądu. Bardziej przypomina mamę ma brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, a jej skóra jest w naturalnym jasnym kolorze. Ja za to mam burzę białych włosów,szare oczy oraz nienaturalnie bladą skórę jakbym była co najmniej wampirem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to się stało,ze nie przypominam żadnego z rodziców ale tak jest.Powoli zwlekłam się z łóżka i skierowałam do łazienki. Należałoby wziąć prysznic.Uwielbiam kiedy moje ciało z rana oblewa zimna woda. Tak pod względem jestem dziwna,uwielbiam zimne prysznice,ale tylko z rana.Stojąc pod strumieniem wody zaczęłam zastanawiać się co tam może słychać u Nataniela,Melania powiedziała mi tylko tyle,że został gospodarzem szkoły. No tak on też należał do grona ludzi porządnych jak to mówi moja mama.Ciekawe co tam ogólnie u ludzi z byłego gimnazjum. Niby byłam z nimi w klasie tylko dwa lata ale niektórych po dziś dzień wspominam bardzo ciepło np taką Kim albo Rozalie.Często żałuje,ze po wyjeździe do ciotki do Nowego Yorku urwał nam się kontakt.No nic tego już nie zmienię.Kiedy wyszłam spod prysznica owinęłam się ręcznikiem i poszłam poszukać czegoś do ubrania. Wydaje mi się,że krótkie spodenki i luźny top będą idealne na pogodę,która panuje na zewnątrz.Trzeba się jeszcze tylko umalować i uczesać i będzie dobrze.Gdy na zegarku była 7:50,ja byłam już całkowicie ogarnięta i gotowa do zejścia na dół. Schody w naszym domu za dzieciaka były moim ulubionym miejscem,nie licząc oczywiście piwnicy w,której zawsze się lubowałam.Na dole czekało mnie poranne pouczenie jak powinnam zachować się w nowej szkole. -Dzień Dobry kochanie-odezwała się mama podając mi kubek soku pomarańczowego. -No hej-rzuciłam,siadając na krześle w kuchni -Czy nie uważasz,ze te spodenki są za krótkie? Idziesz do szkoły,a nie na plaże-ojciec maruda,jak zawsze. -Oj daj jej spokój,jest bardzo ciepło na dworze. Chyba trafiłam do nieba bo mamusia się za mną wstawiła.Chyba musiałam mieć bardzo zdziwioną minę bo mama z Melania zachichotały. Poranek pełen wrażeń. -Gwen w szkole mam dla Ciebie pewną niespodziankę-moja siostra coś perfidnie knuje,widzę to w jej oczach. -Mam się bać? -W pewnym sensie tak-uśmiechnęła się jak niejeden psychopata w horrorach. -No to ciekawie. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiałyśmy z mamą i wyszłyśmy z domu. Oczywiście nie było mowy o tym by wyjechać równo o 8. Spóźnimy się jak nic bo mamy zaledwie 10 minut do dzwonka. Chyba rozmawiałyśmy z mamą o chwilę za długo, no cóż trudno się mówi. Z miny ojca wnioskuje,że to był ostatni raz kiedy odwozi mnie do szkoły. Droga minęła nam w ciszy bo nikt nie pomyślał o tym by włączyć radio.Przed szkołą cały czas miałam w głowie co planuje Mela. -Słuchaj możesz mi powiedzieć co planujesz?-zapytałam gdy przekroczyłyśmy próg szkoły. -Gdy wejdziesz do klasy to zrozumiesz-uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. -Jak ja Cię czasem nienawidzę. -I tak mnie kochasz. To był jej ostatnie słowa przed moim zawałem. Dlaczego? Bo weszłyśmy do sali i zrozumiałam czym była ta niespodzianka. Wkrótce. Od autora ... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Duma" by Eviti? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku